


Rescue

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung finds himself in a... situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> Requested by a friend of mine, who wanted Yesung/KyuHyun, in which KyuHyun gets to be a hero.

The director meant it to be an exercise, nothing more, splitting them up into random groups and sending them out to accomplish the task he'd set for them. Yesung heard something in the woods, off to the side. With a whisper he informed Siwon, leader of this group, and then went to investigate. Something crashed into the back of his head before he'd gotten far, and everything went black.

He woke, head aching, and, as normal, yelled for help.

The echoes nearly deafened him, and he huddled at the bottom of the oubliette, hands over his ringing ears. Thankfully he'd tried a normal shout instead of his Sonic Scream - that would have deafened him. He tried to fly out, but only then discovered that the weight on his ankle meant they'd chained him down here.

He had no idea where the rest of his team had gone (hopefully escaped), or even who had put him down here, or why. He knew frighteningly little, in fact, except that he couldn't get out, his head had hurt before he'd yelled, and that someone wanted him to stay down here.

He had no idea how long he'd sat there when he heard movement above him, and looked up to see KyuHyun. The younger man opened his mouth, and Yesung clapped his hands over his ears again as words echoed around him, unintelligible and loud. He cringed under the onslaught, waiting it out.

Finally, those echoes faded like his own had, and he looked up again, hoping KyuHyun hadn't been hurt - and that he wouldn't do that again. No one stood up there, and his heart dropped.

_Hyung?_

Yesung started, looking around before realizing that no, Kibum had not joined him in this prison. Cautiously, he answered, only in his head.

_Kibummie?_

_What's the situation?_

Yesung took a deep breath. _I'm chained in the bottom of an oubliette. And it echoes if anyone says anything. Doesn't matter if it's from in here or out there._

He could hear Kibum talking to someone, but didn't try to listen. At least he could get out.

_He wants to freeze the sides and the chains so you can break them._

Yesung looked up and KyuHyun waved at him. He waved back. _Can he do that without freezing me?_

Another pause. KyuHyun tilted his head, looking down at him, speculative. Then he shook his head. Yesung nodded, glancing around.

_Can you lift him out with you?_

Yesung glanced up at KyuHyun. _I've never tried._

Before Kibum could respond, KyuHyun sat down on the edge of the oubliette, and slid down. They crashed together, even that sound echoing, and Yesung clapped his hands to his ears again, huddled in a miserable ball.

The metal on his ankle grew cold, colder, and then with a crash that nearly deafened him again, even with his hands over his ears, the links shattered. When he looked up, KyuHyun waited patiently for him, without saying a word. Carefully, he reached for the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him, and focused on up.

Nothing happened. Yesung nearly sighed, remembered about the echoes, and swallowed it. He let KyuHyun go with a short shake of his aching head, and leaned against the wall.

It took a minute before he became aware of the spiral staircase of ice KyuHyun crafted, and he watched it build, over his head and around at least one more time before reaching the top. He gave the younger man a confused look that turned to alarm when KyuHyun gestured for him to go first.

Yesung stared, focused on up again - and still no go. _You've got to be kidding me!_ he wanted to yell, but that would make it… impossible to get out.

In the end, he went, KyuHyun's steadying hand on his back, and scrambled out, getting as far from that thing as he could get as soon as he'd reached the top. KyuHyun let the ice crumble back into the oubliette, and then led the way out of the building, a place Yesung had never seen, and to a small black car he recognized. In the back seat, he huddled in pain, ears still sensitive, as HeeChul blasted the radio before peeling out.


End file.
